Death Note : Prelude
by StuddedHeartbreaks
Summary: This is an original story I have made. It was going to e a fan-film, but we lost all our cast so, I just stuck to the story. Who knows, we might get a better shot at it. Basically, Beyond Birthday has escaped from prison and teamed up with Light. But for what purpose? Read and review! My 3rd story on this site :D


**Death Note: Prelude**

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

****Prison sirens going off, "Escaped Convict, I repeat Escaped Convict, SEAL THE AREA" I suppose you're wondering who the Escaped convict is. Meet Beyond Birthday. He's the most wanted criminal in the whole of LA and Japan.

NAME: Beyond Birthday

AGE: 22

CONVICTION: Murders

Not many people know this. But Beyond Birthday was born with something supernatural, eyes that see your name and lifespan. No one was ever born with these, Beyond was the first person ever noted for Shinigami Eyes. Nobody cared for the eyes; they didn't find him anymore different than the next guy.

When he escaped from prison, his eyes came quite important to him.

"Kyehehe, Stupid prison guards, couldn't handle a tiny knife wound, Pathetic fools" Beyond mumbled under his breath "Now... My plan will be complete in four weeks time... I better start... Now, who do I choose?" He scanned the area, he found many people, "Lorna Meadows, no wrong initials... Leanne Aikmen, Wrong initials again, I could just kill every person with the wrong initials Grr! Oooh... Perfect! Linda Lovelle. I'm dreadfully sorry Linda, But with a life span like yours, I don't think anyone will think your death is too suspicious" Beyond Birthday follow Linda Lovelle home that very night, 4th March 2013. He stayed hidden in her back garden for a while before making his way to the bedroom where she lay sleeping.

"Oh, well would you like at that, I can't wake her just yet, she looks too relaxed... I better wait a while before killing her..." Beyond took a seat next to her bedside table. He had been sat down for just over 15 minutes. Grinning like a maniac, he slid his 5-inched handled knife out of his back pocket. He slid the cold blade across Linda's forehead.

"Huh? What are...? Who are you!? How did you...?" Linda managed to stammer out.

"Shh... Shush... I am Beyond Birthday... I can't believe you didn't notice my following you home this afternoon, I managed to get into your back garden and into your Unlocked house and now... Linda Lovelle, huh, nice name, but it will look even nicer on a TOMBSTONE!"

Beyond raised the knife to his victim's eyes. He then proceeded to slowly penetrate the skin of the chest and arms 13 times, causing blood to seep out of the body. He just stood there, watching the numbers slowly tick down to zero.

"Nice meeting you, Linda. Kyeheheheheheheheheheheheheh..."

'_One down, three to go'_

11th March 2013 – one week after Linda Lovelles death

Beyond Birthday was spotted in the park area of a local shopping centre, it seemed he was eyeing up a young girl by the name of Anette Weatherstone. This seemed like a good name for Beyond to use.

"Excuse me, miss, could you possibly give me the time please?" Beyond asked Anette.

"Uhm Sure yeah", Anette went into her bag to get her phone and check the time, but before she had time to even check the time, she was knocked unconscious, gagged and dragged back to his hideout.

'I don't get it; she should be regaining consciousness now. I guess if she doesn't come round in the next 10 minutes, I'll have to bring her round myself'.

Anette came round in no time at all. "Huh... What? Where am I...? Who are you...?"

It was normal for victims of Beyond Birthday to be worried and to ask questions such as these.

"Well... You are somewhere nowhere will find you. And I am just your escort, and sadly, this will be the first and only time we will meet. So Anette Weatherstone... Do you have any last words?" Beyond smirked, and took the same blood stained knife out of his pocket that he killed Linda Lovelle with just a week earlier.

"Wait... Why me? Why choose me!? Surely you could have chosen someone else?"

"Well, you were simply the only person with well, the correct initials to fill out my plan. So, Anette, this is goodbye. You had a good life. But i'm afraid, it ends here".

The knife was raised higher, Anette's eyes following the blade, and then finally, her eyes going wide at the pressure of the knife being forced into her body. She decided to keep still until the knife got taken out, and then, when the knife finally left her body, she clenched her stomach, before falling forwards, and smudging the walls with her blood.

'_Hmm I need to find two more people. This is going to take longer than I thought'_

18th March 2013

On this date, Lisa Icanetti was found murdered in her backyard with severe blows to the head. Want to know what really happened? Read on.

Beyond Birthday had been looking around on the internet for surnames that start with I and forenames that start with L. He had managed to find one after days of searching. He managed to find Icanetti's address and decided to pay her a 'friendly' visit. When she answered the door, Beyond acted like he had just moved in, and required some help lifting some boxes out of his car and into his 'house'. Seeing as Lisa had to just simply pack away her gardening tools, he took the opportunity as she was distracted to murder her in the quickest way possible.

"Lisa, Lisa, Lisa... Boy oh boy, people are going to miss your pretty little face."

"Wait. What do you mean?" Lisa responded, not turning around, but her voice was shaky, but still packing away the tools.

He tripped up the woman causing her to land face first on the gardening fork, scratching her face. "Well... Let me put it THIS way. You are just part of my plan. You're just the 3rd piece in the puzzle and sadly, you have to be, sacrificed." As Beyond said his final word, he lifted up his foot, which had cleats imprinted in the sole of his boot, and slowly applied pressure to Lisa's face. Blood began seeping from her face. Beyond retracted his foot and applied a further amount of pressure onto her face another 12 times. On the 13th hit, her skull caved in, and her eye just bulged out of its socket, as blood seeped out of her cheek, ear and mouth.

'_Just one more to go and it won't be long until we meet, Lawliet'._

Beyond simply walked out of the house down the street laughing like a maniac, leaving a bloody trail behind him.

25th March 2013

Edward Tucker was found dead in his home. No one had found him for over a week and suspicions rose of his death. A note was found in his hand when forensics arrived. It was a note hard to decipher. Nobody deciphered the code simply because they couldn't.

DTNO WYRRO **L**, RYUO NTXE

-**B**

On the day of Tuckers death, which was caught on CCTV cameras, police ceased hold of the camera footage and they managed to get the volume turned up.

The police report is as follows.

I, D.C.I Yagami confirm that all information here is correct at time of printing.

When our police force took hold of the camera footage that was in the cameras on the day of Edward Tuckers death, we confirmed that a man crept in through the back door which was slightly open for fresh air on a warm summer's day. The victim was stood at the sink washing some plates up before packing them away. The man who crept in stayed behind the bar that separated what looked like the dining room from the kitchen. Once the victim had left to gather bathroom necessities from the conservatory, the man retrieved a crowbar and followed him into the conservatory, cornering the victim in the room, we managed to decipher the following conversation between the men.

"WHAT...? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? AND HOW DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE" said by Edward Tucker.

"I am... Your worst nightmare (Undecipherable laugh)" said by the murderer.

From there, the CCTV footage cut off, as if the man had disconnected the cameras. Before the man left the home of the deceased, he scratched a note in handwriting which we were unable to decipher. The note has been included in this report. We hope you are able to decipher the message.

Many regards,

Sorichiro Yagami – Police Chief.

Chapter one: the beginning: end.

Chapter two: the meeting.

Light Yagami, son of Sorichiro Yagami, was leaving his high school a week after the final death. He decided to go a shortcut home instead of traipsing through the long streets at night. As he walked out of a back alley, he spotted someone. Someone who looked very familiar, little did Light know, the person he thought he saw, wasn't him.

"Hey L, what are you doing out here? Not like you to be out in public".

The man turned around. "Who's L? You can call me, Rue, Rue Ryuzaaki."

"Uhm... Okay... Rue, I'm sorry for the mix up. You look very similar to someone I know"

Light turned back to continue walking home.

"Light Yagami. You're going nowhere". He snickered.

"Wait, how do you...? Light turned around, and saw the red tint in Rue's eyes.

"I like your Notebook. May I take a look at it? The font is very... Intriguing..."

"Oh, it's just school work... You don't need to look at it." Light said quickly, shoving the notebook lower into his satchel.

"Oh really... It doesn't look like school work. Let me look at it, LIGHT." Beyond simply shoved his hand into Light's bag and brought out the notebook. "Death note, Tsk, Pathetic. 'The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die'. 'If no cause of death is written, the person shall simply die of a heart attack after 40 seconds of being written in the notebook'. How dumb do you think I am? No notebook can kill People"

Beyond flicked to the lined pages where name after name after name was written in the book. "So... You're the one they call Kira. Congratulations Light. You have killed more people than me, and yet, you're not in prison. Not just yet anyway."

"Look. Just give me back my notebook and I'll be on my way" Light was getting ticked off. He knew that any second now that Rue would see Ryuk.

"Wait there Light, I have a deal for you. Seeing as you have this amazing notebook, why don't you kill the man who murdered my parents 17 years ago, and in return, I will give you the name of L, the detective you've been going through war with for all these months. So, do we have a deal?"

Light began to think,_ 'With that idiot L out the way, I will be able to rid the world of every last criminal, just as I planned to in the first place before the ICPO got him involved!' _

"Well Rue, It seems we have a deal…Now can I have my notebook back?"

"Hey, isn't that L over there?!" Beyond distracted Light, and took the opportunity to run off, with the Death Note clasped in his blood stained hands.

Light simply walked home, admitting the fact that his notebook was gone. Later that very same evening, Light was in his bedroom and opened his window to let in some fresh air. Beyond Birthday climbed in through his window and sat down on his bed, not making a sound.

"Hello, Light" Beyond said aloud.

"AH! How did you! Rue, What on earth are you doing in my house?!" Light did not like this unexpected arrival.

"Well, I would have thought you would have wanted your Death Note back. So I decided to bring it back. Here you go." Beyond offered the Death Note back to him and Light immediately took it out of his hands and put it back into its secret compartment inside Light's draw.

"Now that's out the way, what else are you here for? You want me to get back at your parents murderer already or something? Well I am not doing it just yet. I have more important people to kill before I subside to our little deal, OK?"

"Actually, Light, I came to tell you about how I need to see a picture of L before I get his name. So, you need a picture of L to give to me before I can give you his name."

"Fine, I'll do my best to get a picture of him. But you do know L hates his picture going anywhere out of the HQ. If I ask him for a picture, more suspicions will rise on the Kira case. So I'm afraid it won't happen. But if I can tell you he looks exactly like you but he slouches and wears a white long-sleeved shirt, will it work? If I get a picture of you, will you be able to do it?"

"It's a long shot… but I suppose it could just work. Let me go and see if I have that white shirt you are on about. I will be back here shortly, don't shut your window. It will be a lot easier than going in through the front door. Be sure you have your camera ready to capture the picture. The quicker we get it over and done with, the quicker you can eliminate L. I suppose I'll see you soon, Light. Kyehehe" Beyond had jumped out the window and was back in the darkness just like that before Light had time to respond to him.

While Beyond was gone, Light went looking for his camera, when his mother asked him why he needed it, he simply said, "As part of a school project I have to capture Kanto's inner beauty, so I am deciding to take a picture of the flower fields on the way home from school tomorrow". His mum wouldn't be unsure as he is always a top student; he wouldn't lie to his parents about school, seeing as he needs to pass all his major subjects to join the Police Force that his father works for.

Light walked back up to his bedroom, and saw Beyond at his window, tapping the glass, looking awfully annoyed. Light lifted the catch and Beyond climbed back through the window.

"I thought I told you to keep the window open, Light. If you listen to your teacher as much as you listen to me I thought you would of obeyed me" Beyond snapped

"Look, my mom would have closed the window anyway. It would have been better than keeping it open and my mom being suspicious. So, will it work? Because if it doesn't I need to get a grade on a phony project I'm doing at school, just to fulfil this deal. I hope you're happy."

"Oh why of course I am. And if you hurry up and take the damned picture I'll tell you. SO TAKE THE PICTURE ALREADY!"

"Alright, alright" Light aimed the camera, took the picture and retrieved it on his computer. "There, now do your eye thing already and see if it works"

"L-Lawliet… L Lawliet" Beyond said quietly, but loud enough to be heard.

"L Lawliet, finally, I can get rid of that fool who has been stopping my plan all these months!" Light went into his draw to grab his Death Note

"Wait there Light, fulfil my side of the deal before you take any action. Kill my parents' murderer before you write L's name in the notebook for all you know, I could be lying about his name. Now, Haito Keyamo, WRITE THAT NAME IN THE NOTEBOOK." He commanded, slamming his hands on the table.

"Ok, Ok, Whatever you wish" Light scratched several spellings of Haito Keyamo in the notebook, without leaving a cause of death.

'Hayto Kayarmo

Haito Kayamo

Haito Keyarmo

Haito Keyamo'

Beyond started laughing uncontrollably, only pausing to speak "Finally, that fool will pay for what he did to my parents. Kyehehe! Join in with my laughter Light; after all you have just killed an actual murderer. You know what he did and he paid for what he did. Go on, Join me! Kyahahahahahaha!"

Light took a deep breath and slight sniggers escaped his mouth "Hahah.. HAHAH..." He took back another gust of breath and continued in his laughter, "HAHAHA AAAAHHHH AHAHAHAHAHA". This was the first time he had ever served the right purpose of justice and enjoyed it for a long time.

"With Haito Keyamo out the way, I'm free to Kill L once and for all. It's a war between me and Rue Ryuzaaki and I won't let anybody get in my way."

Beyond had left Lights house long before Light had noticed, and set off his demonic laugh once again "Hahah.. HAHAH... HAHAHA AAAAHHHH AHAHAHAHAHA"

CHaPtER tWO: tHE MEEtiNG : END


End file.
